


Nella's Lament

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Nella observes that perhaps there was more to Captain Picard's relationship with the Chief Medical Officer than they were letting on.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, Nella Daren/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Nella's Lament

Nella Daren heard a shriek of laughter as she stood outside the Captain’s quarters. It was seven in the morning, and while she hadn’t yet spent the night with her new partner, she thought it might be nice to share breakfast with him. She paused when she heard Jean-Luc Picard’s rich laughter and wondered what he was doing. Was he on a call with a family member? She pressed the chime outside his door and waited for the door to slide open.

Jean-Luc _wasn’t_ on a call. Sitting opposite him, drinking a cup of tea with a smug smile across her face was none other than the ship’s Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Beverly Crusher.

Nella had heard all the rumours when she joined the _Enterprise_ surrounding the ship’s doctor and its captain, but she had been assured by several people that the two weren’t actually involved with each other, but she wondered what the good doctor was doing in his quarters this early in the morning, and then she wondered if she should have clarified her relationship with Jean-Luc. What if he and Doctor Crusher were in an open relationship? Or what if he was cheating on her? Were they married? She heard they had a kid at the Academy, but maybe they were divorced?

“Ah, Lieutenant Commander Daren, good morning.” Nella raised her eyebrows. _Lieutenant Commander? He obviously hasn’t told Doctor Crusher about us._ Nella leaned in to give Jean-Luc a kiss, but he quickly moved away. “I’ll just get you a cup.” Beverly laughed.

“Oh, Jean-Luc. Quit acting like you didn’t take this woman out on a date last night.” Beverly held out her hand to the other woman and noticed that she and her would be nearly matched in height and even shared a similar hair colour and body shape. She tried to keep her smirk to herself. “Hello, I’m Beverly. I don’t think we met yet.” 

“Nella,” Nella took Beverly’s hand and shook it, taking note of all of the flaws that marred the slightly older woman. She definitely was better looking than the other woman, and she noticed that the doctor’s hair was shoved back into a clip messily, whereas she had perfectly coiled hers before leaving her quarters. Nella took a seat between Beverly and Jean-Luc and glanced between the two. “Am I interrupting anything?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. Well, I was just reading Jean-Luc the latest letter from Wesley, my son. He’s in his second year at Starfleet Academy, and getting into just as much trouble as his father used to with his friends.” 

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry to have interrupted.....”

“You didn’t.” Beverly rose from her seat and popped the last bit of her croissant into her mouth. “I need to get to Sickbay. Jean-Luc, I’ll see you later at the staff meeting?” Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly turned back to Nella. “It was lovely meeting you. I hope we can spend some time together later.” 

“Me too.” Nella watched as Beverly shoved her arms into an oversized blue lab coat and licked the jam off the corner of her lip. Beverly picked up her cup and drained it quickly.

“Got to go.” Beverly left Jean-Luc’s quarters and Jean-Luc’s hand came down on the back of Nella’s chair. 

“What are you doing here?” Nella innocently looked over at Jean-Luc. He looked...nervous. Did Beverly Crusher live with him? 

“I just thought it might be nice to have breakfast together.”

“Yes, well, as you can see. I already had breakfast plans. Next time, it might be better to call first.” Nella accepted the cup of tea from Jean-Luc and toyed with it in her hand. Was he mad at her? 

“Sorry. I didn’t think...” Jean-Luc’s face softened. 

“It’s fine. It was only Beverly.” 

“Right. Only Beverly.”

###

A week later, Nella arrived at the Captain’s quarters once again. They had been out the night before, but she thought if he wasn’t busy he might like to join her for a drink, either in Ten Forward or right there in his quarters. She _still_ hadn’t been invited to spend the night with him in his quarters, and when they had made love in hers, he got dressed and left after she had fallen asleep. She still wondered if it was because he and Beverly were actually a couple, and wondered if Beverly knew he was sleeping with someone else. She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair before she pressed the chime. 

She entered his quarters to dimmed lights and a groan coming from the sofa. She moved over towards the living room area and Jean-Luc was laying face down, shirtless, on the sofa with Beverly kneeling on the floor. She was leaning over his back and giving him a back massage. Jean-Luc turned his head to see who had entered and he flushed.

“Nella. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Clearly,” Nella replied tight lipped. “I just came to see if you’d like to go get a drink with me. But I see you’re...occupied.” Beverly laughed.

“It’s fine. The Captain just over extended himself earlier today during his fencing class. Nothing a back massage with some of my Nana’s liniment can’t fix. I can show you how to do it if you’d like?” Nella shook her head.

“You’re the doctor.” 

“Hmm.” Beverly leaned down close to Jean-Luc’s ear. “Do you want me to go?” Jean-Luc shook his head. Beverly resumed the massage. “I think there’s still a bottle of wine over on the table leftover from dinner. Feel free to help yourself.” Nella just stared at the doctor. Was she acting like the host? In the Captain’s quarters? Maybe they _were_ involved after all. Did Beverly approve of the Captain stepping out on her? Then again, maybe Beverly preferred Jean-Luc to sleep with other women instead of her. Some marriages were like that. But neither was wearing a ring, which left Nella only confused and disjointed. She checked the label on the bottle.

“Chateau Picard? Are they related to you?” 

“Oh yes,” Beverly glibly answered. “The Chateau has been in Jean-Luc’s family for centuries. You should see the vineyard in France. It’s absolutely gorgeous and there’s a lovely little knoll perfect for watching the sunset from.” Jean-Luc chuckled into the pillow he was resting his head on. 

“You’ve been there _once_ and you’re acting like the chair of the tourism board.” 

“I’m just fishing for another invite.” Beverly gently patted his back and rose from the floor. “I think you’re done. Or at least, my knees can’t take the floor any longer.” Jean-Luc slowly rolled to his side and then into an upright position while Beverly passed him his shirt. 

“Thank you, Beverly. You were right. I do feel better now.” 

“Hmm. You know where I live if you need another massage tonight. I’m going to join Deanna in Ten Forward for a drink,” Beverly paused and eyed up Nella. “Nella, would you like to join us?” 

“Jean-Luc, are you going?” Beverly shook her head and laughed.

“No. Commander Riker’s jazz ensemble is playing tonight. Jean-Luc isn’t fond of jazz, are you?” Jean-Luc grunted.

“It isn’t proper music! So noisy. Too much sliding.” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“See what I mean?” Nella tried to chuckle. 

“Thank you for the invite, but some other time.” 

###

Nella peeked out into the audience for her latest concert and frowned when she saw Doctor Beverly Crusher seated intimately at a table with Captain Picard and no one else. When she had invited the Captain to her concert, she had assumed he would come alone, not bring a date along. She sighed.

“Are you alright, Commander? I noticed you were sighing. Are you nervous?” Nella turned to look at Data before replying.

“No, Mister Data. But, I wondered. What can you tell me about the Captain’s relationship with the doctor?” 

“I do not know what you mean.” 

“Are they together?” Data glanced at the audience.

“Yes. They are seated together at table number twenty-three.” Nella rolled her eyes. She _liked_ Data, but he was very literal with his words.

“No, I meant...are they _together?_ ” Data gave her a blank look.

“Yes. They are sitting _together_.” Data put the emphasis on the same word Nella had, not understanding why she was asking him this question when she could see with her own eyes that Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher were seated together. Nella shook her head.

“Never mind. Are you ready?”

“I am always ready.”

Nella missed a couple of notes on the piano because she had been watching the interaction between Jean-Luc and Beverly, particularly when Beverly had grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand to squeeze. At the end of the performance, Data turned to her.

“You missed six notes.” 

“Yes, Data, I know.” Nella scanned the crowd. She saw Jean-Luc with his hand on Beverly’s elbow while they were speaking with Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi and she frowned. 

“Perhaps we should practice before the next concert.” 

“Yes, perhaps.”

###

Weeks had gone by and as far as Nella Daren could tell, she and the Captain were dating _and_ he was dating or married to or somehow committed to the Doctor, though he still hadn’t admitted it. They had just finished dinner in her quarters when she invited him to spend the night.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. Beverly and I have breakfast together every morning.” 

“It’s always Beverly.” Jean-Luc seemed taken aback by her tone and he turned to her on the sofa. He rested his glass on the table and clasped his hands on his lap.

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“You eat breakfast with Beverly. You meet her for lunch. You have dinner together every Friday. You took her to my concert for goodness sake! Why won’t you just admit to me that you are in a relationship with her?” Jean-Luc steepled his fingers and glanced at Nella.

“My... _relationship_ with Doctor Crusher isn’t any of your business.” 

“Isn’t it?” Nella stood and rested her hands on her hips. “Are you dating me or not?” 

“I-“ Nella held up her hand. 

“Nevermind. Look. It’s her or me. Who are you going to pick?” Jean-Luc could only stare at the woman with fire in her eyes. He quietly rose from her sofa and moved towards his door.

“I think it would be best if you put in for a transfer.” And with those final words, he walked out of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean...I didn't kill her....


End file.
